Detention (Callum x Jokkaa)
by carrol692
Summary: Read and find out! XDXD (PS3 gamers are in story, dont know why!)


Detention

"Well...this is unexpected..."

assasinscallum17 AKA Callum kicked a plastic drinks bottle with his hands as he trotted across the Academy courtyard, his head downcast and his face melancholy. The sky was overcast today, blocking out the full light of God's sun and dampening the atmosphere around London greatly. It was supposed to be summer, but due to a series of faults at the weather factories, the skies had been more akin to those of winter for the past three weeks. An unseasonably cold breeze brushed against assasincallum17 softly, causing him to ruffle his legs.

The saddlebags hanging over his back weighed him down, almost dragging his mood as well as his body as he plodded alone towards his Gamer History class. A few others walked and run around him, huddled together in groups of threes and fours, but none of them ventured close to him. Callum didn't care. It had been this way for the past five months, ever since that stupid outburst at the Christmas Ball. That night, everyone in his year group had found out of his feelings for guys thanks to a stupid argument with a plothole of a guy called aikidoka95, captain of the Academy's football team.

Ever since then, many guys avoided him, some not even daring to give eye contact, whilst others found it perfect ammunition to hurl insults at him. Callum had tried talking to his parents about it, but he hadn't actually told them of his sexuality. That had ended with no real resolution, as the poor coal grey guy had left the reason as to why he was being bullied hanging in mid-air. Principle Red wouldn't comment. He, of course, had heard along with half of the teachers, the argument which had revealed Callum's secret, and the poor pony doubted that he thought very highly of it.

A pair of pink haird girls glided past him, whispering intently to each other before glancing at Callum for a second. He didn't care. Fuck them. What the bloody hell do they know? Such thoughts had been the only things keeping him from probably setting fire to the entire school in some sort of deranged fit of revenge. That being said, it wasn't all bad. He still had two or three of his close friends by his side, despite everything that had happened. stefanm6, Da_OGJ_Toni and xBex3000x still cared for him, and for that assasinscallum17 was incredibly thankful. But Bex was sick today, and neither of the other two were in his next class. But he knew who was...

"Hey, hey! Gay boy!" Aikidoka's cocky voice rang out across the courtyard, cutting through the whistling breeze like a knife. But it was the laughter coming from the four other guys around him that grated more. As he passed beneath the gray built colonnade, the taller sky blue captain of the football team reared his arrogant face up for Callum to see. Goddess dammit, why is he so cute?, was all that seemed to run through the resigned boy's head. Despite being an absolute plothole, Aikidoka was an undoubtedly handsome guy. He stood a full hand width taller than Callum with a pale blue spiked hair running down his head, streaked with a single navy blue highlight shaped like a lightning bolt. His sea green eyes radiated nothing but confidence and cockiness, a trait which Callum found to be the single most irritating thing on the planet. His eyes were wide and powerfully toned, fitting well on his muscled body.

The tips of his primary wingtip feathers half hid his cutie tattoo, a white football flanked by two wings. "Go away, Aikidoka. I'm not in the mood." "Oh did you hear that guys?" Aikidoka laughed, "little faggot Callum 'isn't in the mood.' For what, sucking dick? Bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? To have a thick cock in your mouth!" The people around him burst out in hysterics. It seemed the same old insults that had been hurled around for the past few months still amused them. Simple minds... "Leave me alone." "Ha! Why would I do that, Gay boy? You probably like it, me talking shit to you." The really sad thing was, Aikidoka was partially correct. There was something in his tone that Callum liked, almost as if he wanted someone to treat him like dirt whilst in the bedroom. Thing was, Callum was the only gay guy in the school, so any form of relationship here was out of the question. In some of the more private moments of his life, Callum had sometimes fantasized over some of the more good looking Mans, Aikidoka among them. But today wasn't a good day. He'd just come out of Construction class with a big fat red 'D' stamped on his coursework. The same work that had taken him over six weeks to prepare. No, today wasn't a good day.

"Don't flatter yourself, dude" Callum muttered back as he continued walking away. He didn't need 'being late' added to his list of crap things for today, but Aikidoka had other ideas. "I've seen you looking at me in the gym locker rooms." Callum froze. Shit... "Like what you see? Bet you were drooling at the sight." Aikidoka flexed his powerful foot to emphasise his point, causing Callum's pulse to quicken slightly. Not wanting to make a fool of himself now, the dark grey gamer turned and scurried away without another word. The sharp laughter of the boys behind him echoed down the corridor he now entered. Cursing slightly when he saw the time on the clock in front of him, Callum took a left turn into an open doorway leading into his Gamer History class. Everyone hushed a little as he entered the room, whispering obscur comments as Callum sat his haunches down at the second desk from the front. Miss SmesyJordey glared at him as he took up his place before glancing up at the clock above her head. "Six minutes late, Callum. Let's not let this happen again."

"I, I was, busy with someone." Callum kicked himself mentally as soon as the words left his mouth. A ripple of sniggers and chuckles spread across the room like a wave. Aikidoka came in not ten seconds later, causing Callum to blush as the giggles grew. "Quiet! Settle down now. We're continuing on from yesterday, so turn your textbooks to page eighty-nine." A simultaneous groan came from the class. The Roman Empire, Third Era. Arguably the most uneventful and boring chapter in all of Earth history. Callum remained silent as Aikidoka sat down directly behind him as he removed his textbook from his saddlebags. The grey gamer's heart was beating slightly faster than usual, mostly due to the fact that his bully and sexual fantasy model was sitting behind him after a session of verbal assault. If he could just keep calm and not draw attention to himself, then everything should be - Aikidoka kicked the back of his chair. It was only through a great feat of self restraint that Callum didn't react. He kicked it again. Must...not... He kicked it again. Callum spun round and shot daggers at the taller boy. "What's your problem?" Aikidoka smirked stupidly. "What's yours?" "You! Why are are you such a plothole? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?" came a stupid sarcastic reply. Callum's retort was cut off by Miss SmexyJordey's hiss of annoyance, signalling complete silence. She eyed the two bickering boys for a second before standing up to begin writing on the large blackboard behind her. The class fell into a noiseless void for about half a minute before Aikidoka's voice rose up again. "Callum likes Guy-ass."

The grey boy rose up out of his seat and spun round, bringing his hands up to the scruff of Aikidoka's neck. Wordlessly, the taller boy shoved Callum back, almost knocking him back over the table. The rest of the class shuffled away from the small brawl that had suddenly erupted.

"Callum! See me after school for detention!"

"For Fuck's sake!" The school bell screamed angrily as the day ended, followed by the shuffling of desks and chairs as the students of the Academy left to return home. Callum kept a straight face as his classmates trotted past, all chattering loudly as if releasing all the speech that they couldn't utter during the lesson at once. Aikidoka stood up with deliberate cocky slowness and shot Callum a stupid grin. Fuck you. As the last student left the room, Callum turned back to Miss SmexyJordey, who was scribbling something on a piece of paper on her desk. And just to add insult to injury, Callum grumbled as the sun finally burst through like some gigantic tide of mocking light. The history classroom lit up as the afternoon light streamed through the line of windows to Callum's left.

The grey boy sat patiently for his teacher to give him something to do, whether it be cleaning the room or writing 'I will not stand up for myself' one hundred times on the board. But Miss SmexyJordey simply sat at her desk, writing like some busy little secretary. Tentatively, Callum cleared his throat to grab her attention. "I'm waiting for another detainee. Your time won't begin until he arrives" came the curt reply. After a few more moments of awkward silence, the door opened to reveal Callum's partner in boredom. He was about Callum's height, but had an extremely fat body with a heavily opposing navy blue hair, of which were swept back and spiked. His eyes were of a piercing jade green.

jokkaaaaa997'. Callum had never really talked to him much around school. He was a nice guy, very confident in himself and was a good football player. He was also the fastest guy in his year, beaten only by that bright girl Ancient_BlueRose. He was funny too, and handsome... Callum watched him from under the lids of his eyes. He was attractive, definitely, and Callum could feel his heart rate rise as Jokkaa' sat beside him, dropping his saddlebags down with a sigh. Jokkaa' glanced at Callum briefly before turning away. Great. Yet another guy who thinks I'm some sort of freak. "What you here for?" jokkaa' asked suddenly.

Callum jumped a little bit before composing himself. It was so rare to talk to somepony who wasn't a close friend nowadays, and it was even rarer for them to start the conversation. "Um, I, I got into a fight with Aikidoka." "Ha, really? What over?" "He, he said some things about...me. You know what I mean. It just got to me today, thats all." Jokkaa's brow furrowed. "What kind of things? I dunno what you mean." Callum looked at Jokkaa' with a somewhat weak glance, but was stopped from answering by a hushing noise from his teacher. Jokkaa' smirked, flashing a set of perfect white teeth at Callum before leaning back in his chair.

But just as the shushing died down, the classroom door opened to reveal Principle Red, his dark grey face radiating an aura of academic misery. He glanced briefly at the two boys before turning to their teacher. Miss SmexyJardey nodded and stood up suddenly, as if they had pre-arranged this meeting beforehand. "I'll be gone for about twenty minutes boys. You can leave once I come back, and I've left you some pens to write out the reasons for your detention on the board. And no funny business." Miss SmexyJardey bustled out of the room, As the door shut, Jokkaa and Callum both let out simultaneous sighs of relief, which in turn caused them both to laugh simultaneously. "So you were saying?" said Jokkaa eagerly. Clearly he hadn't heard of Callum's no-so-secret-secret, only how he hadn't the dark grey boy had no clue. Everyone in the Academy knew, or so it seemed. Jokkaa seemed friendly enough, but Callum felt as if this blossoming friendship could be stamped out by the truth. "Um, its nothing really. Just him being a dick. No biggy" "You sure? You've gone all red and stuff, dude."

Dammit. Callum spluttered over his words as he tried to find some way to justify his blushing. It wasn't even that warm, so that couldn't be used as an excuse. "I, I do that sometimes" he mumbled finally before standing up to begin writing his lines. A small note on the table written in red pen had ordered him to write 'I will not react to provocation with violence.' The whole damned situation was unfair. Why should Windstorm get away without any punishment? Why was he any better than himself? Miss SmexyJardey was the single most evil person in all of World at the moment. Stifling a curse, Callum picked up the blue pen and sighed as the felt tip came into contact with the board. Jokkaa came up beside him and smirked as he saw his set punishment. "I shall not sexually harass members of the class. Ha, it wasn't even that bad. All I did was say that LeDragonSaphira had a nice ass." "Oh yeah, what else did you say?" said Callum knowingly.

"Nothing! Except maybe something about me and her down the alley behind the Gamesimu tonight...and that I'd like to bang her...whilst I fucked her into-" "Okay!" exclaimed the dark grey gamer, grinning stupidly. "Bit too much info there." "You asked" jokkaa chuckled. Callum laughed it off, but the image of Jokkaa ploughing someone was powerfully erotic. He was strong, handsome, and had a large pair of foot - and everyone knew what that supposedly meant. Callum shuffled his legs around in an attempt to sooth the tingling feeling between his legs. Jokkaa luckily didn't seem to notice, and picked up his own pen to begin writing. For a few short moments the pair of colts stood in silence, but Callum couldn't shake the image of Jokkaa out of his head, and soon the grey gamer began to take peeks at his partner in detention. Jokkaa had a very toned and athletic body with tight muscles that rippled across his chest and upper legs. His wings her larger than the average student guy for his age, and his ass was firm yet shapely. Not too flabby from too little exercise, not too firm from too much, and his hair seemed to swish from side to side.

Callum could have sworn that he was doing to deliberately... "Like what you see?" Jokkaa suddenly said.

"W-What? What? No! I mean, I wasn't looking - wait..." Callum spluttered stupidly before turning away, crimson flooding into his cheeks. he dropped the pen from his hand and fell onto the floor onto his haunches, eyes downcast. He wasn't sure, but he could feel the first signs of tears coming to his eyes. He'd done it again. He'd driven someone away with his stupid urges. Jokkaa seemed like a good guy, and he'd gone and ruined everything. Callum almost flinched when Jokkaa put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I was only kiddin' bro. You okay? You look as if you're gonna cry" the light blue boy said, making Callum mentally kick himself for being so soft. He stood up again and blinked away the water in his eyes fiercely before smiling feebly. "I know you were, it's just...most people here, would think that I wasn't...and they'll freak out a bit" "Why? What's wrong with looking at another guy's ass?" Jokkaa chuckled goofily. Callum stopped with reply and frowned. "What? I thought you just said you would have sex with LeDragonSaphira?" Jokkaa waved a dismissive hoof. "Girls, Guys, doesn't matter to me. Life's too boring to settle for just one" he laughed. Callum could feel the redness in his cheeks struggling to decide whether to leave or not.

Jokkaa's brazenness made him feel a little timid, but he liked guys too... "Um, so you don't think that I-" he stopped himself. "I think you're what? A freak? A dirty little gay boy? No! Why the hell would I? i think its fine, and any guy would be lucky to have someone as cute as you" Jokkaa laughed, emphasising the last three words with little pats on Callum's hair. The darker Gamer blushed even more, but broke into a proper smile the first time this week. "Nopony else thinks that way...that's what the fight with Aikidoka was about today" Jokkaa burst out laughing. "HA! Aikidoka is the biggest closet case I know. Did you know that he and Duckzillar made out at tails1275's party last year?" Callum's eyes widened. "What? Oh my god, no way! Aww yeah, now I got some ammo for next time" Jokkaa patted Callum on the shoulder and grinned. He didn't move his hand. And Callum was suddenly aware of just how close the pale blue gamer has to him. His heart rate rose, sweat began to form on his forehead, and his breathing began to turn into shallow puffs as Jokkaa moved his muzzle closer to his. But just as they were about to touch, Callum pulled away. Jokkaa frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" "I, I...did you mean what you said? That any guy would be lucky to have me? It's just that, I've never done anything with, um, a boy before. You're the only one who doesn't think I'm a freak..."

"I know. I knew when I first saw you. I've known about you ever since Christmas Ball, but that something like that shouldn't change anypony's mind of who you are. You're still the same person, even though I don't know you as much as I'd like." "What do you mean?" This time it was Jokkaa's turn to blush, and blue turned to pink as he searched for the right words. "I...I like you, Callum. I've liked you for, God knows how long. I'm normally okay with stuff like this but after that night when everyone found out about you, I was so happy that you could feel the same. But after I saw how they reacted, I didn't want to say anything, cuz...I was scared." Callum smiled softly. His heart melted as Jokkaa met his gaze, green eyes reflecting off golden. "I, I don't know what to say..." he breathed. "Then make no sound..." Jokkaa whispered seductively. Callum automatically closed his eyes as Jokkaa lips touched his. It felt strange, the feeling of another boy's lips on his own. They felt rougher than a girl's, more firm. But they felt right to Callum, as the dark grey boy began to move his lips in time with Jokkaa's. It lasted no more than five seconds, but as they parted Callum could have sworn it had lasted for over a minute. His eyes fluttered open. Jokkaa was beaming stupidly at him. "Dude, you certainly know how to kill the mood!" Callum laughed. Jokkaa's face was anything but romantic at this point.

"Have, have I just had my first kiss with a boy?" "Damn right you have! And now that we've cleared all that up, can you answer my question now?" "What question?" "'Like what you see?'" smirked the stronger boy, winking as he pressed his body up closer to Callum. Something poked him in the stomach as Jokkaa pushed himself towards him. His golden eyes looked down to see a half-erect cock sticking out from in between Jokkaa's hind legs. "Whoa! Whoa! Dude, what the hell?!" "What? I think he likes you" Jokkaa said seductively, "and you still haven't answered me" he marked the last word with a peck on Callum's nose. The other boy was dumbfounded at the sight of Jokkaa's member just hanging there growing larger with every passing second. Rather annoyingly, Callum could feel his own Guyhood trying to force its way from out of its sheath. It didn't take long for Jokkaa to notice. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" he winked, and moved forward again to press his lips to Callum.

"W-Wait, what if Miss SmexyJordey comes back?" Callum mumbled through Jokkaa's lips. "Who cares? What's the worse she can do, spank us?" Callum's member twitched at the thought of spanking, something which was not lost on Jokkaa. He lifted up a pale blue forehand and struck Callum's butt cheek hard. A very girlish squeal bounced across the room. "Aww, isn't that sweet? Little Callum likes to be spanked like a naughty school girl" Another smack on the rump followed. Callum moaned as he moved his lips against Jokkaa's, going against all rational thoughts in his head, he played along. Jokkaa pressed Callum against the class board, pinning the smaller boy down. His member rubbed against his - both at full mast - causing Jokkaa to pant and gasp as he slowly gyrated his hips into his partner's warm body. His tongue eagerly entered Callum's mouth as his lips finally parted. A brief struggle took place with both wanting to outdo the other, Jokkaa wreathing Callum's tongue with his own. But another firm smack on the butt soon forced the dark grey boy to relent, and Jokkaa explored every inch of his mouth before moving his forehands up and down his body. Callum was a fit boy, with tight muscles and a toned chests, but he was also slim. His body was only slightly bulkier than a girl's, making it easy for Jokkaa to wrap his hands around him. Both gamers were fully extended, and this time Callum took control.

The coal grey boy seized Jokkaa's and rubbed in hard but small concentric circles and back out again. The pale blue boy gasped and panted, arousing Callum further as he began to push back against his partner. They moved away from the wall, still locked in a passionate kiss until Jokkaa almost stumbled over Miss SmexyJordey's desk. Callum kept on advancing until Jokkaa lay sprawled out beneath him, knocking over a pot of pencils with his large wingspan. "You're certainly warming up" Jokkaa grinned, "I think somebody's beginning to get a bit of confidence in himself" "Well somebody has to match your high self esteem" came the reply. Callum moved forward, but stopped as Jokkaa's thick Manhood prodded him in the stomach. Callum looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. It was a very dark grey, almost the same colour as his own hair but lighter. Jokkaa was larger than average, not huge, but still pretty sizeable, and the head glistened with the first few drops of precum. "Well? He's waiting for ya" Jokkaa urged, emphasising his point with another large drop. Callum suddenly looked quite worried. He'd never given a blowjob before. Like, how does a person actually perform one? How do you start? And it was so big. Gingerly, Callum took hold of it with a hands.

"Well, that's a good start" Jokkaa chuckled, "but seriously, take your time. I'm guessing this is your first time?" Callum nodded and gulped. He hadn't expected it to be so warm, and the flesh felt soft as he moved his hoof slowly up and down. He wasn't sure if he was doing it properly, but the low moans coming from his partner told him that he was doing at least one thing correctly. He began to pick up the pace on his amateur handjob, causing Jokkaa to bite down on his lower lip to avoid being too loud. "Damn...you say it's your first, but...ahh...it definitely seems you've done this before" Callum smiled, and slowly and hesitantly, drew his face closer to Jokkaa's cock. His breathed in the scent, a rich musky smell mixed with sweat, which normally would have smelled revolting and unhygienic. But now, when he was so aroused his own rod was dripping clear beads of pre onto the floor, the smell was invigorating. Nervously, Callum stuck out his tongue and gave a long lick from the base of the shaft to the head. Jokkaa let out a low, rather controlled moan of pleasure. Callum licked again, harder this time. The taste was odd, slightly salty with a kind of fleshy taste that would take some getting used to. But that aside, it felt good. The grey boy tongue slowly built up a slow rhythm of licking from the base to the head and down again. The underside of a Man's pride was one of the most sensitive, something clearly demonstrated by Jokkaa hushed moans. Callum began to relieve some of the aching tension in his own cock, rubbing his free forehand gently along its length. But Jokkaa was getting impatient, he could tell, for the light blue boy had began thrusting instinctively upwards, but Callum had an idea.

"Dude, like I know its you first time, but licking up and down isn't go- OH BABY JESUS!" Callum kissed Jokkaa's engorged head, almost swallowing it as his inexperienced tongue wrapped around it, licking up all of the pre that had accumulated there. It tasted salty, but it had a sweet tang to it which Callum found incredibly sexy. His own cock bulged at the taste. He worked his tongue around the head of Jokkaa's prick, relishing in the unique flavour and Jokkaa's pants of pleasure. It was about time to get it started. Slowly, Callum dropped his head lower, past the sensitive head and down the thick dark shaft. His partner automatically began moving his hips upwards, and it wasn't too long before Callum could feel the back of his throat come into contact with the head. Worried that he'll choke, he pulled his head upwards for air. Jokkaa's smile faded a little, but he was sympathetic.

"Yeah, I thought you were brave in trying to take it all in one" he chuckled. "But damn, you got some mouth!" Callum laughed and continued rubbing up and down the now slick rod in front of him. It was certainly a new experience, and he didn't want to stop now, something which Jokkaa' has keen to point out. "If you don't keep it wet, the spit will dry out and it'll get all sticky and stuff" he said. "Best keeping going" he said with a sly wink. "You're not very subtle are you?" Callum quipped as he kissed the shaft firmly before placing it in his mouth again. He slid his tongue against the underside as he descended, being careful not to graze the cock with his teeth. A task which proved to be difficult given Jokkaa's girth. "Arrgh, dude, be careful. Don't bite my dick" "Sow-wr-w" came the muffled reply as Callum tried to speak with a mouthful of boy cock. It was difficult to get some form of proper rhythm going, but through a bit of experimental head bobbing and a gag, Callum managed to get a steady rhythm of rising and falling. Jokkaa pushed his crotch further into his mouth, moaning with pleasure as he did. "Damn, Callum. You sure are good for a newbie" Once he had gotten used to the taste, Callum loved every second of performing a blowjob.

He slid his tongue around the underside and head, feeling every vein and inch of Jokkaa's love stick. He sucked its length like a popsicle, and his free hoof rubbed up and down his own rod eagerly. Jokkaa smiled to himself contently as he watched Callum's head bob up and down like a bouncy ball. The feeling around his cock was very pleasant indeed. Not mind blowingly powerful or dizzyingly amazing, just pleasant, as if he could just lay there all day whilst Callum sucked him off. He brushed a forehand over his partner's ears and hair before resting behind his head. Callum still occasionally grazed his length with his teeth, but for a first timer he was doing brilliantly. The dark grey boy was soon in for a surprise however. Jokkaa suddenly reached over and planted both hooves on his head, and with one fluid motion, thrust his cock right to the back of his throat. Callum gagged on the other stallion's member, but was kept from pulling back by his partner's hands.

pulled out and thrust again, almost choking him. And Callum liked it. Finally, after a good ten seconds of Jokkaa raping his mouth, the other gamer breathed in a greedy lungful of air. "Dude, w-what the hell was that?" he coughed. "That my dear little friend, was called a deepthroat" "What gives? You don't just stab your cock into the back of my throat without any warning" "That's the best bit!" Jokkaa laughed, "and I didn't hear any complaints from you" "How can I complain when I've got about ten inches of guy cock in my mouth?" Callum said, a rather annoyed smile on his face. He massaged his hand up and down Jokkaa slick length, gaining a deep hum of pleasure from the pale blue boy. He turned his face downcast for second before meeting Jokkaa's gaze, blood rushing to his cheeks. "Um jokkaa, is, is it okay if you...be kind of, um...mean to me?" "What?" "I, I mean, I like it when you...spanked me. And I liked what you did just there. So I guess what I'm trying to s-" "You want me to be dominant?" Callum gave an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah..." And Jokkaa face transformed into one of complete cockiness, one which Callum would normally find on Aikidoka. Callum's heart began to race as Jokkaa propped himself up on his forehands against the desk, so he was looking down upon the dark grey boy with hungry eyes. "Well what are you waiting for? Suck my dick, bitch" Callum's mouth was filled with Jokkaa's member as the pale blue boy forced his head down. It took all of his self control not to gag, and Callum smiled in his head as Jokkaa began roughly fucking his mouth. The taste of precum covered his tongue, and Callum's free hand doubled its pace on his own penis. Jokkaa was thrusting into his mouth so quickly that his large balls slapped Callum's chin every time his head went down. Before long, the rough blowjob was stopped by Jokkaa who held his partner's styled mane in his forehand.

Jokkaa cock fell from Callum's mouth with an audible plop. The dark grey boy breathed in a large gulp of air before he burst out laughing. "Mean enough for you?" chuckled Jokkaa. "Damn right. Just, be a bit more gentle. I can't suck dick that big that fast" Jokkaa winked. "Got it. Do, do you wanna go further?" Callum froze for a second. "You, you mean..." "Yeah, buttsex!" Jokkaa cried goofily, causing Callum to break down with laughter at the outburst. With a forehand he continued to rub up and down Jokkaa's penis, gaining the odd little gasp from the blue boy as he pondered the idea. Anal sex was something he'd only really thought of in the private moments of his life, and he had never really considered doing it this soon. From what he'd heard, it hurt. But a quick mental pan of his current situation made him realise his decision. He was currently kneeling down before his teacher's desk after having just given a blowjob to a boy he'd only really just started talking to properly today. But as he felt Jokkaa's cock bulge at his hand movements, he smiled shyly. "Okay..." "You sure?"

"We've gone this far" he chuckled. Jokkaa beamed stupidly as he sat up, reaching his hands towards CCallum before dragging him into a short passionate kiss. "Well then, bend over, bitch" he said dirtily. Callum gave Jokkaa's penis another tender lick on the head before complying, placing his front two hands against the wall behind him, presenting his finely toned haunches to his unexpected sex partner. There Jokkaa sat for a moment, stroking his rod slowly whilst staring at he image of perfection before him. Callum's ass was thrust out towards him, his legs spread slightly to give Jokkaa small look at his tightly puckered hole. With deliberate slowness, Jokkaa hopped off the desk and raised a handf to the other boy right butt cheel, rubbing tenderly before giving it a firm smack. Callum hissed delightedly. Jokkaa gave the left the same treatment, smirking as he watched it jiggle slightly.

Callum had a wonderfully toned rump, one which Jokkaa took great pleasure in squeezing roughly. "You like it don't you, you naughty little boy" he whispered into Callum's ear, biting its tip lightly to gain a moan from his partner. "You're a dirty little boy. So...naughty." The blue boy gamer slapped his behind again, this time holding his hand there in a firm grope. "Tell me how bad you've been." "I, I've been a bad boy. I'm a dirty little boy..." "That's right. And do you know what happens to little boys like you?"

WILL CONTINUE! XD


End file.
